The Box (A TheDoughnutFetus original tale)
by IFeelsLightning
Summary: I'm a normal kid. I'm in high school, I have enough friends, I have a good family. But my life changed on one fateful day when I found IT. The Box
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot (plus question)

**The Cube – Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

Two fifty five. Two fifty five was the last time I could remember being a normal teenager. It was the last period of the day, math. I was half asleep on my desk, but then again, so was everyone else.

"Ryan?" Mrs. Nolus asked.

"Um. Yes?" I responded

"Can you answer the question?" Everyone was looking at me now. Their eyes burning me. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Jake, my best friend, across the class, flashing three fingers up at me. I looked down at my book. Luckily, I knew the answer. I stood up.

"The quadratic formula is negative 'b' plus or minus the square root of 'b' squared minus 4'a''c' over two 'a'"

"Very good Ryan! Now Emily, could you please…" I zoned out again. Looking at the clock I saw the second had rotating up the twelve. Finally the bell rung. I picked up my bag and rocketed out of the class. On my way to my locker, Jake intercepted me.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I looked at him closely. Jake had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes, and he always wore a smile that said he was about to do something really stupid. Then again, my dark brown hair and blue-green eyes held just as much mischief.

"Not much man, just heading home for the day."

"Did you hear? The new Outlanded game is coming out! I've already set my preorder!"

"Come on man, you know I'm still grounded from near failing my last test, right? I'd be lucky if I got that game at all!"

"Just get it yourself! You always work, so you have tons of money! Why don't you just go out and get it yourself?"

"Because!" I near shouted at him, "If my parents catch me playing that game when I should be studying for next week's test, I won't live to see summer!"

"Fine." Jake said reluctantly, "But as soon as you can get it, you will. Right?"

"Yea man. Of course. Seriously though, I have to go now."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." He walked away, probably off to go bother someone else about the new game he got, or some cool song he found. Maybe even go talk about his favorite TV show. I grabbed my books out of my locker and began to walk home. As I was walking I decided that, it's a Monday, I've got nothing to do. So I decided to take a walk through the small woods behind the school. I found a large, sturdy log to sit on and dropped my bag onto the ground. I looked around at the trees, the birds inside them. Everything was so peaceful in there. Then I noticed another log in front of me. It looked pretty normal. It must have fallen recently because there was no moss on it or anything. That's when I noticed the green cube at the bottom of it. It was wasn't that big, it fit in the palm of my hand. When I picked it up it was warm to the touch. I checked it over, there was no name or anything on it to distinguish an owner. I decided to drop it into my bag and take it home with me. Finally, after my walk in the woods, I got home. I found my older brother where he always was, on the couch playing videogames. I hate-loved the guy. For one, he was a six-two football player that looked like he lived in a gym. Other than that we could have been twins. I was barely five-seven and hadn't even been in a gym in my life. Then there was my sister, she was on her phone like usual. Texting her friends and checking social media like it was keeping her alive. I just walked into my room and shut the door. Then I took out the box. It looked even weirder than before. However, now the green light was making the shape of a finger print scanner. Confused, I put my finger on it. Suddenly, I felt a shock pass through my whole body. Suddenly I felt very, very tired. I started walking towards my bed and I was half way there before my legs dropped dead. ' _Am I dying?'_ I thought. Right as I managed to pull myself onto my bed, I felt the rest of my body go limp. I could barely keep my eyes open before I let out the loudest sound I could muster, "Help!" Unfortunately, my failing body could barely make a whisper. Then I lost consciousness.

 **Hey guys! I know, I know. This isn't what you expected from me. Well, I have been brewing ideas for a while and TBH, this is the question:**

 **Do you want me to make this a full fledged story? I wont say anymore because I don't want to get anyones hopes too high, but if you want to see a full story (or at least a couple more chapters) then let me know in the reviews and I will see to it.**

 **TheDoughnutFetus**


	2. Chapter 2 - School

**The Cube – Chapter 2**

 **Surprised**

I felt terrible. For some reason, I felt really, really bad. Suddenly, I jolted out of bed. I looked around my room. Everything seemed normal, I FELT normal, but SOMETHING wasn't normal. I looked at the time instead.

"Oh god no!" I panicked. The time was eight o' clock, so of course, I would be late if I didn't leave now. I leaped out of bed when I hit my head on the roof. _'Ow!'_ I screamed silently _'What the hell?'_ Then I looked down.

"What. The. Heck." I was _not_ myself. If anything I looked more like my brother than myself. My formerly five-seven, small body had become a six food behemoth. I looked more like I should be in bodybuilding competitions than in high school.

"Not now, not now…" I decided that there was no point in panicking. I jumped onto my bike and began to pedal like my life depended on it. I was pulling up to the school right as the bell rang. I stopped pedaling as hard and just decided to take my time. I knocked on the door to my first period class. When the teacher let me in I heard a collective gasp from everyone in the class.

"R-Ryan? What the heck happened to you?" I realized who said that. Jake was looking at me from the back of the class. I still looked like my bodybuilder self.

"Uh… is 'I don't know' a valid answer?"

"How could you not know? You look like you took super steroids, you know, something you would see in a movie."

"C-could we talk about it later? Please."

"Okay, but-"

"Thank you."

"Well ladies and gentlemen, let's not get distracted!" Ms. Donald said. The day blew by after that. Every class I went too it was the same as the last. Everyone gasped as I walked because I looked, well, like a model. Finally, the last bell rang and I bolted out of class like it was nobody's business. Then Jake intercepted me.

"Okay dude. What the actual heck. How? Who? WHEN?"

"Should we really be talking about this here?" I asked him "Let's go to my house."

 **Okay! This chapter is filled with info that could be useful later. Stay tuned and I will get back to you soon. And yea, I forgot to mention. Weekly updates!**

 **-TheDoughnutFetus**


	3. Chapter 3 - Orange Makes Two

The Box – Chapter 3

"Okay." Jake said definitively, "What happened to you?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Okay, well, let me look at you fully."

"Huh?" _What the heck does he mean?_ I thought

"You know. C'mon, shirt, shoes, off."

"Are you _crazy_ " I exclaimed.

"Dude, do it." Reluctantly, after about five minutes of arguing, I pulled the new shirt I had bought off. None of my old clothes fit me anymore.

"Mhmm, mhmm" He poked my stomach with his fist. Naturally, Jake wanted to be a doctor so I guess I am his first patient. "Just as I thought. Bodybuilder physique, 3 inch growth spurt. You did something, didn't you?" I put my shirt back on and looked away, and then a mischievous smile crept onto Jake's face. "Tell me."

"Tell you what!? _I_ don't even know what happened. I just found this green box in the woods and touched it."

"What box?"

"Here, look for yourself." I pulled the box out of my dresser and showed it to him. However, the box didn't look the same. It was no longer green but an orange colour.

"Dude, that is nowhere near green."

"I swear! It was glowing green, and then when I took it here a fingerprint scanner appeared." I looked over at Jake, but he seemed to be distracted by the box. When I looked at it, the same fingerprint scanner that had appeared for me in green now appeared to him in orange.

"What –" Jake said.

"The –" I followed.

"Hell." We said in unison. Jake looked at me with a panicked expression.

"Should I touch it?" He said, eyes wide.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, it turned you into the Hulk," he said sarcastically. "Maybe it'll turn me into Superman" Then, fast as lighting, he pressed his hand against the cube. Just like that, he began to look drowsy. "Help…" He said before passing out.

Then, something weird began to happen. He began to grow, taller and taller until he too was 6 foot. Then, Jake, who had always been a little fat, began to turn into a shredded muscle bag, just like me. Suddenly, he jolted awake and hit his head on my bed post

"Ow!" He shrieked.

"Dude! You were right!" We looked at each other, then into the mirror in my bedroom. After admiring ourselves for a few minutes, we sat down on my bed and got to thinking.

"Okay, what do we know of for sure?" Jake asked. Me, writing the facts on my note pad looked up at Jake.

"First of all, the box was green when I found it. Then, when you showed up, it turned orange." I stated

"So maybe something we were unaware of happened."

"Ryan? Jake? Are you two okay?"

 _Mom!_ I mouthed to Jake before calling downstairs, "Yea Mom, we're fine!"

"Okay, well, I'm bringing you guys a snack." She called up. _What am I going to do!_ I thought _Mom leaves before me! She hasn't seen what I look like yet._ Jake darted to the washroom and I went into the closet. Then mom opened the door.

"Are you- What are you doing in the closet." She asked

"Oh, well, uh, I was, um, changing! And Jake was in here. I wanted some privacy so I went into the closet."

"Okay then… Well here's some water and some sandwiches. Bon appetite!" Once she was safely downstairs, Jake re-entered my room.

"Whew! That was close! We need to be more careful." Jake said quietly

"Definetly." I agreed, "Now where were we?"

"The facts."

"Right. We know that, somehow, this cube turned us into these weird gym-rats."

"And that we don't know where it came from." Jake continued. I went to reach for the box, then stopped abruptly. The box was pulsating colours. Green, then orange, then green again. Two fingerprint scanners had appeared, one green, the other orange.

"Well, let's do it." I said. When I looked at Jake he merely nodded. I put my finger on the green and his on the orange. Then I felt a sharp prick on my finger. When I pulled away, I noticed the box had taken a blood sample of Jake and I. Then the cube began to glow brightly. It was so bright me and jake had to turn away to avoid being blinded. When the light died down, all that was on the table was a simple USB stick.

"Plug it in." Jake said to me. I pulled open my laptop and flung onto my desk chair. When I plugged it in and opened it there was only one file. And it was a video.

"Truth"

 **Oohh! Jake touched the box and the same thing happened to him as did to Ryan. Interesting… Also, the box/USB stick and " 4" WHAT COULD IT MEAN? Anyway guys, I'm doing a double upload because I've been in summer school and haven't had too much time to work on the story. This is also a kind of compensation chapter as the other chapters were created a LOOOONG time ago. Hope you guys are enjoying and I will try to get the next chapter out by July 18** **th** **. Also! My friend will be helping with editing from now on, so expect less errors.**

 **Stay shocking**

 **IFeelsLightning (formerly TheDoughnutFetus)**


	4. Important Message: Story location change

**Hello readers of "The Box"**

 **This message is to inform you that "The Box" will be moving to my account on as of July 12th, 2016. Chapters 1, 2, and 3 will stay on , along with this message, for the convenience of new readers.**

 **This message will update tomorrow with a link to the new story.**

 **Account Link (Place fictionpress dot com before this): u/1067558/IFeelsLightning**

 **Story Link** **(Place fictionpress dot com before this)** **: s/3289156/1/The-Box**

 **Thank you for your understanding**

 **\- IFeelsLightning**


End file.
